


The Wisdom

by kanako91



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: With Lúthien imprisoned on the Hírilorn, Melian has one simple question for her husband.





	The Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La saggezza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497975) by [kanako91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91). 



> _‘O maiden fair, what hath thee led_  
>  to ponder madness and despair  
> to wander to ruin, and to fare  
> from Doriath against my will,  
> stealing like a wild thing men would kill  
> into the emptiness outside?’  
> ‘The wisdom, father,’ she replied; […]  
> J.R.R. Tolkien, Lay of Leithian (Canto V, 1331-1337)

“So you think it a wise choice”.

In the mirror Elu looked at her, as if she had asked whether the sea had taken the place of heaven, and dismissed the valet. Yet Melian’s question was rather simple: did he deem wise to lock up their daughter on a high birch to prevent her from rushing to the aid of her lover?

If her question did not rise doubt in him, then he considered it a wise choice.

It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d been wrong while convinced otherwise, and it wouldn’t be the last. This would not prevent her to instill doubt in his mind.  _ Because from doubt rises true wisdom. _

“Seems to be all for the better. It’s normal for her to be sad: whatever has taken possession of her will not leave her so easily,” said Elu, tying the belt of his robe. “But I do not like it when you ask these questions.”

Melian slipped off one earring and then the other from the first hole.

Elu came up behind her and the mirror was full of his tall figure, wide chest covered by blue and silver gown and hair, pale as  _ niphredil _ , poured over broad shoulders.

“Nor do I want to ask you what you see, my queen.”

_ Because I would not say. _ Melian took off the second pair of earrings and put them into jewelry box.

Elu’s hand appeared over her shoulder, grabbed the brush and picked up a large lock of hair. He started to comb from the tips, with gentle movements, his presence quiet behind Melian.

“You do not believe that our daughter could love a mortal.” Elu didn’t look up from the strands of hair, but brushed them a notch higher. “As you believe I had no idea of what she would do, when I told her what would happen to her lover.”

“You trusted me to stop her”.

Or to known how things would turn out. Just as, in that moment, Melian could  _ feel _ the distant song and the power flowing to Hírilorn.

“After all, how could the most beautiful creature of Middle-earth love someone so beneath her?” he said.

Melian met Elu's eyes in the mirror.  _ How could you love me? _ , he seemed to ask with that look, that question which had never found an answer and which he always set aside, incredulous, when Melian told him that so was sung and that it couldn’t have happened otherwise. He allowed himself to be assailed by worldly doubts and seemed to forget what they’d seen that day, long ago, in the forests of Nan Elmoth: they had recognized each other, they had seen their own fate in the eyes of the other.

And, in looking at her in the mirror, Elu’s eyes widened, as remembering that first glance. He put down the brush, placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against her head.

“I’m a fool”.

“I don't love you any less for it.” 

Elu’s shoulders shook from laughter. “Tomorrow morning I’ll go free her.”

Melian covered his hands with hers.

_ Tomorrow is too late. _

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I hope it's not a mess, it's my first translation and I know my Italian syntax is so _not_ straightforward that it's hard to translate in English. I really tried my best, but my mind is not English-speaking and it shows.  
>  If there's any mistake, feel free to tell me, I'd be so very glad to fix it!
> 
> As for the rest, my interest in Doriath started from Thranduil, but when I met Melian and Lúthien it "took life" on its own. And I couldn't be interested in the man of their lives, my fave diplomatic disaster, Elu Thingol :D I'd really like to know how Melian could stay by his side while he mucked everything up with gusto!  
> This scene was inspired by the reading of the Lay of Leithian, but I'd always wanted to write something about Melian (and Thingol) and their relationship, so here it is, a glance to their minds (from behind my glasses).
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kan


End file.
